Percy and Levi AddamsPrince
by Hunter Avalon
Summary: Hayley Potter is adopted by her mothers childhood friend Sevilen and raised as an Addams alongside a strange baby boy they found on their way and hes a demigod did I mention they are raised as twins with the help of some gods & goddesses. Watch out! Fem!Harry Fem!Severus and crossover with the Addams family. featuring a snapped/mom!Hestia Athenares and meddling Hecate & Fates
1. Prolouge

**Warning: Genderbending, Yaoi, Possible cross-dressing and incest, Craziness, Dumbledore bashing and Ron Molly Ginny bashing!**

_**Prologue**_

_A baby girl with large emerald eyes was left on a doorstep on number 4 Private Drive Little Winging, Surrey, England. It was dead quiet in the dark of night. A lone figure was walking up to the house. She had knee- long slightly wavy shiny raven black hair and calculating but soft obsidian eyes. She picked the child up from the doorstep._

_A slight smile played on her lips, "So your Lily's little girl huh?" she chuckled, "Funny the old coot told me you were dead."_

_The baby gurgled, "Mama Evi."_

_The woman walked away with the baby in her arms, "Yes I am Mama Evi. The old coot wants to make you his pawn. But I won't allow that your mother did not pronounce me your godmother for nothing."_

_The baby nodded as if understanding her with that she grinned. The child is going to be a killer. Dumbledore didn't count on her going to Lily's old home. After all he didn't know she and Lily were childhood friends. Hell she couldn't hold her laughter when Potter found out that Lily let her blood adopt the child. She laughed at the memory before apparating away from the house. Though there was a gentle laughter and cooing resounding through the night. _

_The Fates expected a lot of thing but one of those things was not Sevilen Addams-Prince taking little Hayley Lilith Potter away from England and to America. _

_Dumbledore could not obtain magical guardianship over Hayley because of the blood adoption. Nor was he able to freeze the will hence Sirius Black was not in Azkaban since he was not the secret keeper. When he went to the Dursleys it turns out Hayley was never there! He was pissed his hard work went down the drain._

_The Fates, the Potters, Hestia, and Hecate were laughing there asses off at this. The Albus Dumbledore was throwing a fit like a 5 year old because he didn't get anything his way._

_Wiping a tear James said, "Lils I think it was brilliant that you let Addams adopt Hayley."_

_Lily smirked, "This is Evi were talking about," she paused, "don't you remember when you and the other marauders said 'all Slytherins were evil' which made Evi drag all of us and let us meet the 4 founders."_

_James smiled remembering the incident. Hell the marauders made an oath never to anger Addams again from what Lily told him they have not seen her bad side._

_Not long after had she found another baby! He had shiny black hair with sea-green eyes. There was only a note left with the baby saying he was a demigod. He was an orphan so she adopted him after all Hayley would love a sibling. With that thought she took the children in her arms and raised them like twins. The boy was named Percival Hades Addams-Prince and Hayley was renamed Leviathan Lily Addams-Prince. They were called Percy and Levi for short aka the demons. _

_The Fates stared at the son of Poseidon and smiled before shivering. He is going to change the prophecy one way or another... Hayley no Levi would change hers as well. Hecate laughed again one of her daughters now possess a powerful demigod child. She can't wait to see the Olympians faces when they see Percy. _

"_Hey Hecate can we raise those two as well?" Hestia asked Hecate._

_She grinned, "Ya we should Tia we'll be there aunts."_

_Hestia nodded smiling brightly since she could not have children of her own since the virginity oath._

_Well let the games begin_

**So here is the prologue I wonder whats going to review if you want more.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning: genderbending, Yaoi or slash, cross-dressing, possible incest, craziness, a lot of character bashing**

**Percy Jackson/Harry Potter/Addams family cross-over**

**Yay I got 3 reviews and you all like it here is chapter 1! I will refer to them as Percy and Levi or just the twins**

_**Chapter 1- Aunty Hecate and Aunty Hestia**_

There was a mansion on a small hill overlooking a cemetery in New Jersey. The cemetery was a family cemetery. It was a very old house the paint was peeling, the gates were rusting, and the plants appeared dead but they weren't. That mansion was said to be haunted since it was said to be 100 or more years old.

Strangely enough a family lived in that eerie house but the rarely trek outside the house. They were very wealthy never having to work a day, eccentric about the strangest things, and eerie… correction they were terrifying. The brave people who visited swore on their deity/deities that they weren't and could never be human. Occasionally someone would come to conduct business with them… then run away screaming after they were done.

This mansion was on 0001 Cemetery drive. Inside the indestructible mansion chaos erupted. Of course it was welcomed and created by the children who were only 5 and grandmama. Grandmama was joyfully making dinner in a cauldron and several other pots… or was she making potions or poison that was unknown. Pugsley and Wednesday were sword fighting. Gomez and Morticia were waltzing again. Sevilen was teaching Percy and Levi how to make potions. They absolutely adored that subject… they were her babies after all.

So began a normal day in the Addams household. There was a light tapping at the door someone most have tapped their dragon knocker. But who would visit this peculiar household. Lurch answered the door.

"Yes." He rumbled.

At the door step was a middle aged woman and a nine year old girl. They seemed unaffected by Lurch's presence almost as if they were expecting him.

"I was wondering if we could take to Ms. Addams-Prince." The woman said.

What she said seemed more like a command not a question. This intrigued the twins and their mother which was why they were at the front door.

"Hello Lady Hecate," she then turned to the little girl and bowed, "Lady Hestia… Do come in."

They twins stared at them before bowing themselves. Hecate and Hestia seemed amused what surprised them was that Percy was wearing a black summer dress just like his sister. Not just that but they looked identical including the eyes. Levi's eyes must have changed from her original emerald to sea-green.

"They look identical don't they?" Sevilen interrupted their thought.

"Yes they do." Hestia said finally speaking.

"Children go help grandmama I've got to talk to your… Aunties."

They nodded before running off to the… kitchen? Sevilen smiled before motioning them to the parlor. The parlor had a fire place; there were quite a few couches and love seats, and photos and family portraits on the mantle. They took their seats.

"You're wondering why they look so much alike correct?"

Hestia and Hecate nodded.

"Well it seems that besides being born the demigod son of Poseidon he was born a wizard. His soul has a magical core which was compatible to magic his original mother was from a magical family. But I believe she was abandoned and adopted by a muggle family…" she paused, "So when he was born and had accidental magic she could not deal with it so she abandoned him. If he had just been born a regular demigod she might have kept him. Why do I believe his mother's family is magical? Well he is a veela. A submissive veela at that and a carrier which is why he is so feminine. Unlike most boys he will not develop an Addams apple and will look like his sister minus the breasts and womanhood. He seems to like wearing woman's clothing but I suppose it was because he found different ways to hide his knives and scythe. Any questions?"

Hecate nodded after all it did make sense. She did watch the boy when he was born even though she didn't know why. It made sense now he was a wizard and a veela 2 magical creature. Therefore since she was the goddess of magic she had to watch over him. He was one of her children after all.

Hestia blinked, "What a minute. How did you know he was the son of Poseidon?"

Sevilen chuckled, "It isn't hard to but one and one together when a demigod child splashes water on your face that comes from nowhere. Or somehow becomes dry after being wet," she smiled remembering the incident, "It seems that the two have an uncanny power to somehow escape death. But not just that they seem to have power over elements for Percy it seems that he has control over water, earth, fire, and shadows. The water and earth I counted for but the fire and shadows were unexpected. Levi has powers over the sky, air, electricity, and shadows as well."

"Fire huh?" Hestia looked surprised, "He has the ability over shadows."

Hecate smirked, "Oh this is going to be fun… if it's okay with you may we train them?"

Sevilen had a look of contemplation before her eyes seemed to glow with mischief and she nodded.

"Children! Come into the parlor!" she shouted.

Before anyone could blink the twins were there and an annoyed Thanatos behind them. Hecate and Hestia stared at him how did he get here?

"They brought me here."

"How?" Hecate asked.

He glared at the twins, "They grabbed me and shadow traveled. I don't know how the girls manage to do that. But they managed to escape me more than I would have liked."

Suddenly everyone in the room started to laugh except Thanatos. He was deeply confused in this situation.

Hecate wiped a tear, "Thanatos one of them is a boy."

He stared at her incredulously, "… You're joking… right?"

The twin wearing a head band with a small top hat poked him, "I'm Percy and I'm a boy."

That sentence made Thanatos almost faint but before anyone could say anything else he left. The twins pouted they liked messing with him. It was one of their favorite pastimes. Oh well at least they had Pugsley and Wednesday.

"Mother you-" Percy started.

"called for-" Levi said

"us." They finished in union

Hecate and Hestia sweat dropped there wasn't even a difference in their voices. The one with the small top hat was Percy and the one with the crimson rose choker was Levi.

Sevilen nodded probably use to the twins talking that way, "How would you like to be trained by your Aunt Hestia and Hecate."

They beamed at Hecate and Hestia and had the largest puppy dog eyes any human could make, "Yes please."

Hecate and Hestia unable to resist THE PUPPY DOG EYES OF DOOM agreed since it was their original intention on coming here and looking at the twins made them cave in.

Then suddenly Wednesday came into the room, "We're playing 'Is there really a God'."

With that she left and the twins went… somewhere. Maniacal laughter could be heard all the way from the parlor.

Sevilen smiled, "Their electrocuting each other."

Hestia fainted at those words

_**With the children**_

Percy was on an electric chair. But the electricity didn't seem to face him at all.

Percy smiled, "I win I stayed the longest even though the voltage got higher."

"How are you alive?" Wednesday continued to glare at him

Levi stared at her twin, "Percy how can you not be effected water conducts electricity."

"True but we are Addams' anything is possible." Pugsley said

They all nodded at that notion after all it was true. After all they were going to be trained by Lady Magic herself with the help of Lady Hestia. World watch out for the Addams' you might regret not doing that.

**That was 1471 words 5 pages. Hoped you liked this chapter took me a while to think about it. I added Thanatos because I thought it would be funny. The reason why Percy can shadow travel is because he and his sister are dark veelas. **

**Preview **

"_Mother we got our letters. But there's a problem."_

"_What is it Levi?"_

"_There's a minotaur tried to kill Percy."_

"_That's wonderful."_

"_it's not fair."_

"_What's not fair?"_

"_Percy has a letter to go to a summer camp called Camp Half Blood."_

"_Why don't you go with him?"_

"_It said he is the only one allowed to come."_

"_Sister dearest we are Addams' and Addams' always find a way."_

"…_You're right Percy I'll go to camp with you."_


	3. Drabbles

**Me: Hello everyone thank you for supporting my fanfic but sadly this is a filler chapter.**

**Prim: *Rolls* She was doodling instead of updating so she made these mini stories for all of you.**

**Raven: Anyhow we sincerely hope you enjoy these mini adventures and we want to thank everyone who reviewed/favorite/story alert THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH WE APPRECIATTED IT.**

**Me: …I have a job/am very lazy so I couldn't update.**

**Prim: Not to mention this but you forgot were you put the chapter!**

**Me: Wellll excuse moi how am I supposed to know where everything goes that's Chris' job **

**Raven: ^o^U Sorry please enjoy the drabbles and Hunter owns nothing!**

***Raven takes a lawn chair and popcorn then watches me and Prim fighting***

* * *

_**Prologue drabble**_

_*Lily smirked, "This is Evi were talking about," she paused, "don't you remember when you and the other marauders said 'all Slytherins were evil' which made Evi drag all of us and let us meet the 4 founders."*_

A young teenage girl stared at the boy in front of her. She had cold piercing obsidian eyes under her long eyelashes, her shiny slightly wavy black hair reached her knees, she had long pale slender legs most girls would die for, and she was very pale. She wore a simple dress shirt under a strapped dress that reached to her knees, with a Slytherin insignia embroidered on the right side of her dress. All in all she was absolutely enchanting even if she was deadly.

The boy in front of her had messy dark brown hair. He had mischievous hazel eyes which were at the moment filled with utter dislike, tanned skin from playing quidditch, and he wore a regular males uniform with a Gryffindor tie. Remus, Sirius, and Peter stared at James in shock he called Lily's childhood/best friend a slimy evil Slytherin. It wasn't helping that Lily was in the room as well anger written in her face and being.

Sevilen looked at James calmly, "Well… I would like you to say that in front of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. I know Godric and he would not be happy about what you are saying a-"

James interrupted her and snapped, " I would and Godric Gryffindor would agree with me since he was the _Hero _and *aurgh* Slytherin was the _Villian_. _All Slytherins_ are _pure evil_." He smirked, "Plus you have no way of proving that wrong."

Peter nodded at James' anthology.

Lily was about to kill him wand in hand she looked like a mother hen protected her chicks beautiful but dangerous… good thing Sirius and Remus for holding her back (she looked like she was going to come out of their grip at any minute). Sevilen looked at him with a raised eyebrow with an amused spark in her obsidian eyes.

"… You want me to prove that I am right?"

James nodded his head glaring at the girl in disdain.

She smirked her eyes still glinting with amusement, "Fine then all of you follow me." She started walking away noticing that they weren't following her she turned, "… well? Hurry up we have not got all day now. Oh! Remus? Sirius? Be dears and release Lils."

With that she started skipping to her destination. After Lily was released she screamed colorful threats that would give grown adults nightmares she followed her giddy friend. The marauders trailing behind them until they made their way to Myrtle's bathroom.

Sirius deadpanned at Sevilen, "You have got to be joking Addams this is the _Girls _lavatory. "

"I'm not joking and anyhow at least 99.99% of the girls don't go to this bathroom," she giggled, "Now hush while I open the gate."

She turned to the sinks, "Unity of all four."

Suddenly all the sinks began to move and an entrance appeared. The marauders' jaws dropped to the floor. While Lily and Sev high-fives each other before going into the entrance the boys broke out of their stupor and followed them the entrance closing behind them. Inside were Basilisk sheddings Peter was freaking out and… might've peed his pants. Sirius looked green as if he was about to vomit. Remus… was unaffected by the tunnel.

James scowled, "I knew it Addams you are the heir of Slytherin," his expression softened like a lovesick puppy when he looked at Lily, "Don't worry Lily we'll save you from whatever spell that chit has on you!"

Lily looked as if she was about to murder James on the spot a huge tick mart on her head, "Potter that girl is my best friend, I am under no spell, and if you mock her again I will KILL you!"

"We are here my little siren."

She turned to the vault like door and hissed at it suddenly the door opened. The marauders stared at Lily shocked was she the "Heir of Slytherin" a spy going incognito into the Lion's den. Lily and Sev started to move onwards the boys trailing back afraid (except for Remus who was exited) of the girls. Lily hissed again and the mouth of the statue opened along with a bridge. Once they were inside the head the mouth closed and the gate disappeared. The maurauders were amazed with what they say it was a vast beautiful field of flowers and forest not fair from where they were was a castle.

Suddenly a black and green blob glomped the girls out of nowhere. Then it let go of them when it knew they were about to suffocate. The "blob" as the marauders took to naming the figure infront of them was enchantingly beautiful. The figure was either most likely a female in their books. The figure's hair was tied in a high ponytail that was braided some of the hair framed the angelic face and was up to the figure's mid back. "It" wore simple peaceful forest green robes, and had the most stunning, glowing, piercing, peaceful, dreamy green eyes that made you feel warm, calm, and at home.

The figure smiled happily, "Cousin Sevilen Cousin Lily what a pleasant surprise! How are you two?"

"Fine how about you Zar?" Lily asked.

"Zar" started happily chatting to the girls completely oblivious that the marauders were there. A man walked up behind "Zar" He wore armour made for a knight, a flowing crimson red cape, and a sword attached to his left side. He had short slightly tousled golden blonder hair and sparkling ocean blue eyes that seemed to drag you in and hypnotize you.

He smiled and nodded his head at them, "Hello Lily. Sevilen."

Lily pouted, "What no hug Godric?"

"…No" he deadpanned blank blue slates for eyes now.

"Salazaarrrr!" A voice whined behind them.

The figure now informed as Salazar turned, "Helga I do not care what my sister did she is your wife."

A brunette was in front of them her hair in a messy bun wearing men's clothing. She was staring at Salazar intently. She looked like a polite young woman but when her mouth opened.

Helga pouted, "Well fuck the bloody rules I need your help Rena won't let me in our bloody room and put fucking locking charms in our room… again… she won't let me in Sallllll!"

She started ranting/whining about how her wife wouldn't let her into their room. Everyone was sweatdropping at this point. ¾ of the marauders were shocked that Salazar was completely nice, kind, sweet and innocent. Helga had a dirty mouth, and that Helga and Rowena seemed to be _married_.

Sevilen turned to James, "Don't you have something to say?"

All attention was now on James, "S-S-S"

Godric stared at him blankly, "Well? Spill it out boy."

James gathered his courage knowing that the founder of his house was here and would probably agree with him (He forgot that they were so different in the history books then in real life) and he folloshly said, "Slytherins are all evil."

"…"

Small water droplets could be found in the corner of Salazar's eyes. Helga looked right about to commit murder on the person who made her brother-in-law cry. Godric… was chasing James around the field, sword in hand, yelling at James for making his mate cry and almost killing the boy.

Sevilen turned to the other marauders a wolfish expression on her face, "… got anything else bad to say about the Slytherins and Salazar?"

They shook their heads rapidly. If the founders were going to kill them for simply making him cry a little. They could only imagine what would happen if they made him brawl. Suddenly they heard evil cackling from behind them. They say a woman who looked similar to Salazar. But her long midnight hair was flowing in the wind, she was wearing an old-fashioned Prussian blue dress. Her eyes were a midnight blue that was filled with mischief that seemed to draw you in. She was obviously Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Sooo," she smiled, "What did I miss?"

"The boy with glasses said that your brother and his house were all evil and made him cry." Lily said.

… Rowena needless to say helped Godric chase James and attempt to kill him. They failed since Salazar told them to stop. Since then none of the Marauders looked at the founders the same way again.

* * *

_**Drabble 2- Bathtime**_

_Day 1_

Evi hummed as she was getting clothes for the twins after their bath. Percy and Levi seemed to enjoy the water. When she came back he was completely dry. He had been wet when she left which was five minutes ago. Levi was still slightly wet. …So how had he become dry?

_Day 2_

Evi smiled as she put the kids in the tub with little knives hopefully they'll try to kill each other. She sat on a chair watching them. Suddenly… the water became a small tsunami and splashed Levi. Evi blinked then rubbed her eyes she must have been imagining things. Then it happened again but the water became a small medieval knight. She blinked it was still there.

"… Percy?"

The baby turned and the knight disappeared. He stared at her innocently, "Mama?"

She frowned, "Nothing… continue playing."

What was going on here? …Well needless to say Evi started researching on demigods after that.

_Day 3_

…He splashed her… for getting him out of the water.

"Percy that was bad. … Horribly Good actually now I know you're a child of Poseidon."

Percy just tilted his head and gurgled.

* * *

_**Drabble 3-Shadow travelling and Thanatos**_

"Sister dear mother is taking a long time to talk to those women." Percy deadpanned

Levi nodded pouting she was bored to, "Brother… you can shadow travel… correct."

He nodded to her, "Yes… why sister-dear?"

She shrugged, "Just felt like messing with the Underworld again."

A slow smile spread across Percy's face, "A deviously insane idea sister… let us go then."

He held his hand out to her and as the blackness engulfed them… they were gone. While traveling in the darkness Percy saw a young male adult figure on a dead body. Levi would like to see this he stopped where the man was. The man turned and saw the children shocked that they had seen him die. Percy stared at the man and smiled sweetly.

"How did he die?"

The man blinked… odd question for a little "girl". Could she see him? Sure he was death and people see him do his job everyday but the mist let this "girl" see him.

He frowned, "Can you see me?"

Levi smirked up at him, "Indeed we can sir."

"You shouldn't be here."

"Says who?" she asked.

"Says me." He replied.

"You're not the boss of me"

"I can take your life."

"I'd like to see you try."

The started to bicker like an old married couple while Percy was in the background eating popcorn. The man was most likely Thanatos and he was probably his sister's mate. He looked an awful lot like Tom Riddle aka Vol de Mort which means flight of death (Wait! How does Percy know that?). Tom could also be his son who knows.

"Children come to the parlor!" their mothers voice sounded with that they shadow traveled taking Thanatos with them.

With a blink of an eye they were in front of their mother and the woman who came into their home. Percy found it amusing that Thanatos thought he was a girl. He was going to have fun. Who wouldn't? If their brother-in-law was death himself? Knowing Levi she would be in denial. Oh getting them together would be fun.

Sevilen looked at the scene amused so if Levi's mate was death himself. Who would Percy's mate be? Oh well it would be more fun them frighten him if they didn't know who he was. She giggled who ever her son in law would be he would be interesting.

* * *

**Me: Ya so those are some drabbles I will put the new chapter up as soon as I can.**

**Prim: … (Like hell she will)**

**Raven: Reviews would be nice and it would make her update faster! Again THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 2

**ME: Hello people of earth**

**Prim: *this idiot***

**Raven: Here as promised is a new chapter**

**Disclaimer: Hunter does not own Percy Jackson Harry Potter or the Addams family if she did everyone would be more insane and crazy and there would be lots of slash and character bashing.**

**Flames: Will be used to roast marshmellows and your stories (I know your jealous of my awesomeness but suck it this is my story)**

**Prim: Note the sarcasm when she said she was awesome. **

**Raven: ;) Now enjoy the chappie**

**Warning: Incest, Crossdressing, Slash, Genderbender, Bashing, Violence, language and Addams family craziness along with mine.**

***We are not responsible if you are scarred by this story or lose your sanity because you read this story and it is all your fault for reading it***

* * *

_**Chapter 2- Minotaur, Owls, Letters, and a CAMP?!**_

Levi stared at the wall. Why you wonder? She was bored dead bored she couldn't tease Thany (Thanatos) since he was busy... well he was always busy but that didn't mean she couldn't tease him. No! It was because Lord Hades sealed all of the shadows so she would not bother Thany.

...Dang it she missed him.

Pugsley and Wednesday were at school! Damn the government to hell! Her Aunt Mortricia and Uncle Gomez were waltzing again! They had no clue where Uncle Fester was. Grandmaman was cooking and mother was asleep like the dead.

What was Percy doing? NOTHING! He could easily overpower Lord Hades but no! Why did she feel this way around Thany? Even when he was gone for an second she fucking missed him. Damn she sounded like one of those sappy girls from those chick flicks. Aurgh she needed to kill something or better yet someone. Now where was Percy? Oh he was just playing with a Minotaur.

... wait... a Minotaur?

No way that was so unfair! She soon stormed of to where Percy and the Minotaur "played"

* * *

Percy didn't understand it. He didn't understand Thanatos and Levi. Thanatos was looking at her with love even if they didn't notice it they were in love. It wasn't the_** "I want to do her"**_ look. But a look of pure and utter adoration and love. How idiotic can they be? They don't even notice that they are in love with each other. Levi called him oblivious! She was more oblivious then him when it came to love.

... Maybe it would be best to get some reinforcements.

Percy was so lost in his thoughts that he bumped into something. He looked up it was Pasiphae's son... the Minotaur. If Percy was "normal" he would probably have wet his pants while fainting. But he was raised an Addams so he looked eerily calm. With a sadistic glint in his eyes.

'Well,' Percy thought, '...let the games begin'

Oh Percy knew he was a demigod. But it's not like it mattered he'd be chased by monsters and killed (or in his case and Levi's case almost killed) in the most gruesome ways. What fun he didn't know what Thanatos was so worried about.

He pouted sadly Wednesday and Pugsley had to go to_ school_. Since the stupid _government _had put his dear cousins in that place. They got to torture their classmates and teachers. They were lucky. Sadly he and Levi where stuck being bored all summer. Except when Thanatos came he took them along his killing sprees.

* * *

Oh back to the Minotaur. It looked at the child of Poseidon with anger and fright. This child's stare made his skin crawl. The half man half bull could not believe that this child could be a child of Poseidon. Why "she" could probably pass as a child of Ares, Thanatos, Hades, or Hecate. That killer intent could not be given to a child of Poseidon. Not even when the apocalypse would come.

No matter how scared he was(he wanted to piss in his fruit of the loom boxers) he had to take the child out.

The battle began Percy with a long red cloth and the Minotaur charged, "Olay!"

... Percy was treating the _MINOTAUR _as if he was a regular bull and bullfighting with it. The Minotaur got angry at the child that was playing with him as if he was the child's toy(he probably was in Percy's case). After several rounds of Percy waving the red cloth and the Minotaur charging into him but never hitting him. Percy got bored it was time to bring his sword out.

"Well I've had fun but..." Percy smiled sickeningly sweet and said in a sing-song voice, "you're going to _die_."

The Minotaur's animal instinct screamed to run from the child but his pride did not allow him to move. Percy smiled sadistically with a glint of amusement in his eyes. He jumped on the Minotaur knocking him down to the ground of the Addams family property. He brought a sword out(O.O where did that come from?) and cut the Minotaur open and grabbed it's hearts smiling calmly at the Minotaur's pain. He slowly mutilated the body so the Minotaur was unrecognizable and cut the horns as his trophy to have beaten the beast.

His victory would have been sweet if he hadn't spotted his sister. She looked outright livid. He sweat dropped 'here we go again'.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT CALL ME." she pouted and he swore he heard capitals in that sentence, "I WAS FUCKING BORED AND YOU HAD ALL THE FUN YOU GOT TO FIGHT THE MINOTAUR AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

She starting ranting about her horrible day until... owls and letters came falling on Percy's head.

* * *

_Miss Leviathan Addams-Prince/Mister Percival Addams-Prince_

_America, New Jersey _

_0001 Cemetery Drive_

* * *

_Dear Miss Addams-Prince,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July, 31.  
_

_Yours sincerely,_

Minerva Mcgonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

* * *

Requirement List

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes(black)  
2. One plain pointed hat(black)for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves(dragon hide or something similar)  
4. One winter cloak(black,silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Slandered Book of Spells(Grade1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A history of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Fungi  
One thousand magical herbs and fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beast and where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide of Self Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1cauldron(pewter, standard size2)  
1set of crystal phial  
1 telescope  
1 set of brass scales  
Student may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

* * *

Levi got acceptance letters from Blackthorn Academy, Hogwarts, Beaubuxton, and Salem Institute for Witches. Percy got almost all the same letters except he got Durmstrang instead of Beaubuxton. He also got another letter in Greek.

* * *

_Dear Percival Addams-Prince,_

_ We would like to invite you to **CAMP HALF-BLOOD **for the summer. It has come to our understanding that you are a demigod and as such you must attend this 'camp' if you wish to stay alive any longer. We do not understand how you have survived this long without dying and we would like to help you in your difficult life as a demigod.  
_

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Athena_

_Goddess of Wisdom_

* * *

_**Later that day...**  
_

When Sevilen awoke from her deep slumber her children were in her room. Levi seemed quite distressed and Percy was trying to keep her calm.

"Mother we got our letters. But there's a problem." Levi said.

"What is it Levi?"

"There's a minotaur tried to kill Percy."

"That's wonderful." her boy was almost killed? How nice...

"it's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"Percy has a letter to go to a summer camp called Camp Half Blood."

"Why don't you go with him?" she asked confused Percy and Levi had always been together through thick and thin.

"It said he is the only one allowed to come."

Percy was distressed as well he and his sister were always together... wait Lady Hecate kept the wards up on the camp so... "Sister dearest we are Addams' and Addams' always find a way."

"…You're right Percy I'll go to camp with you."

Thye smirked thinking the same thing 'CAMP HALF-BLOOD was screwed'.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Me: Thank you everyone sorry the chapters so short**

**Prim: ... *at least she updated***

**Raven: :) Next chapter the twins are going to CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

**Prim: SO if Levi's mate is Thanatos then who is Percy's?**

**Raven: whoever guesses right gets a virtual cookie **

**Me: SO tune in to find out! We appreciate you readers/favorites/followers/reviews and everything you guys! Reviews make me work faster and feel love! **

**_Preview_  
**

_"Your a child of Ares."_

_"What of it?!"_

_"Nothing he is the god of war and although war induces chaos, blood, and death which is awesome-"_

_"It also bring peace which we respect him for."_

_"... no one has seen him that way... you're strange kids but I like you my names Clarisse La Rue."_

_"I'm Levi Addams-Prince"_

_"And I'm Percy Addams-Prince"_

_"Whatever Cabin you two end up in the Ares Cabin's got your backs"_

_"Well she likes you two."_

_"And we like her-"_

_"We might just like it here."_

* * *

_"Who are you and why are you in the underworld?"_

_"Who am I? Why I'm Percy Addams-Prince and you?"_

_"I'm-"_


	5. Chapter 3

**ME: …**

**Prim: O.O s-she's not talking!**

**Raven: *not bothered* Well this is a long chapter so she hopes you like it. Also there may be a crossover with some other shows. This is also a filler chapter.**

**Me: …**

**Prim: O.O**

**Disclaimer: Hunter does not own Percy Jackson Harry Potter or the Addams family if she did everyone would be more insane and crazy and there would be lots of slash and character bashing.**

**Flames: Will be used to roast marshmallows and your stories (I know your jealous of my awesomeness but suck it this is my story)**

**Warning: Incest, Crossdressing, Slash, Genderbender, Bashing, Violence, OCCness, language and Addams family craziness along with mine.**

***We are not responsible if you are scarred by this story or lose your sanity because you read this story and it is your entire fault for reading it***

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_**~Parseltoungue/Animal Speaking~**_

***Telepathy***

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3- CAMP, FAMILY, CALLS, HEARTBREAK… AND OCTAVIAN!?**_

Hestia frowned with sad eyes. Her siblings and the Olympians (all except Hera, Ares, Athena and Artemis… maybe Hades if he was here) were ignoring her like always. Don't they know she had an opinion as well? Did they even know she existed? She glared at the air probably not after all she was kicked off the Olympians for Dionysus. _**Zeus**_ kicked _her_… his own _sibling _for his son. She was the eldest and the myth about Zeus was all _wrong. _History was written by the victor and sadly Zeus had given the final blow.

In actuality **she**_, gentle kind-hearted Hestia, _had beaten Kronos _**KING OF THE TITANS**_ from the inside. Once he vomited her out of his system she grabbed her siblings while going out and walked out of his mouth like _**A BOSS**_. While her siblings sat around she had singlehandedly kicked his ass. Then _Zeus _had to come and knock him on the head.

She gritted her teeth 'The only reason he had beaten father was because of me.'

She looked bitterly at her siblings. She should have been QUEEN OF THE GODS. But her being the kind sibling allowed her brother to become King as long as she was recognized for what she did. But him being the pompous, egotistic, spoiled little brat that he was he didn't. Oh how she loathed Rhea for favoring him and letting her and the others get eaten (Stupid bitch of a mother).

What her siblings didn't know was that she was more powerful than they could ever imagine. She smirked inwardly she had inherited Kronos' ability over time after defeating him (that and he respected and actually cared for his eldest not that he'd admit it to his daughter *he still felt guilty for eating her instead of training her to be his successor. He really did love her and his other children! Stupid Rhea for making him eat them all except Zeus*) and had Father Sky, Mother Earth and Chaos' blessings. Oh she could overthrow Zeus any day but she was waiting for her champions to come to Camp. Soon an all-to-familiar falcon came toward her with a letter.

She sweat dropped most of the Olympians have noticed the unusual bird (except Hera who only raised an eyebrow, Athena who had eyes bright with curiosity, Ares who was well observant (OMG! Who would have thought?, and Artemis who was wondering where the Falcon came from).

* * *

_Dear Aunt Heca(Hecate) and Mommy Tia(Hestia),_

_ We are pleased to inform you that we have been accepted into the Magical World. However we would like your help in getting us __**both **__into CAMP HALF-BLOOD. We would appreciate it very much!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Percy and __**Levi **__Addams-Prince_

_PS: __**Auntie Tia when we fight we will use your element and then you can claim us!**__ We'll be your champions okay!~ That will teach your siblings!_

* * *

She mentally did a whoop of joy. Little Percy and Levi were coming to camp. Suddenly she did a little giggle those two were practically her children as well. Their eyes looked like familiar green flame death spell which were oh-so-similar to hers (not to mention that spell was created after a mortal lived to see her eyes). She also managed to convince Zeus to give her a cabin. This summer would be fun indeed. She smirked outwardly her siblings would no longer ignore the wrath that is Hestia. After all she was the Goddess of Hearth the Goddess of the Home if she wanted to she could make her family go against each other but for now she would wait. Until they met the twins then she'll show them the real Hestia the one that you would rather face death than ever face her in battle. Her façade will soon be broken but for now she'll have fun with them.

She giggled an insane giggle that suddenly brought chills down Ares' spine when he looked and heard her. He knew one thing though his dad was screwed… Aunt Hestia had finally snapped. Suddenly she turned to him and smiled sweetly it was the same smile he knew all his life. But why did it scare him so much at the moment. Unless the Hestia they knew and ignored didn't exist.

He smirked whatever she was planning he'd help her… the real her. After all she helped him mend his and Athena's relationship. Oh he wasn't as stupid as his father thought after all he found a loophole in her oath. Since then he and Athena had been in a secret relationship they were taking it slow… really slow just holding hands and a couple dates here and there …and who said he was stupid? He bested Athena from time to time but the only person he would lose to the one that could bring him to his knees was Athena his sweet downfall… his everything. Sure he had demigod children and had affairs with Aphrodite but only to make the pain in his heart cease. He'd be the perfect gentlemen if they got married no affairs, romantic evenings, and… cuddling (if she wanted he would be everything his father wasn't to his mother). Who said he couldn't be romantic?

He sent a telepathic message to Athena and Hestia. They both nodded at him (at different times) but for Athena confirming that she'd help them and Hestia because she thought the more the merrier. After the meeting they met at a Starbucks coffee store.

Athena's soft calculating yet dreamy silver eyes stared at Hestia, "So… you're finally going to show your true self Aunty Hestia?"

Hestia titled her head, "How did you know Athena?" she giggled that insane giggle, "Ares told you didn't he? Observant boy he is and yet he likes to act dumb."

The said observant boy twitched, "Please don't act like I'm not here."

Athena reluctantly nodded, "Yes he noticed… I really can't believe that a buffoon like him noticed what everyone else couldn't about you Auntie."

"Thena you wound me."

"How nice… AND DON'T CALL ME THENA! Gods you're so annoying" she hit the back of his head.

He winced from the hit but smiled, "You know you love me~"

She kissed his cheek as an apology and he if you looked closely blushed. Hestia smiled they made such a cute couple. But she knew this she had a team to count on. She had Athena and Ares 2 Gods of war and knowing Percy and Levi they would make friends with those children easily.

She pouted feeling sad that she was interrupting them but she felt like a third wheel, "Hey aren't we going to discuss something lovebirds?"

She smirked Ares' face was as red as his eyes and Athena looked like a tomato with soft wavy blonde hair. They would be good allies and they're adorable! Soon they were discussing battle plans.

The real Hestia, Athena, and Ares are coming into the world and trust me it'll almost be as frightening as Percy and Levi being unleashed to the world… almost. Since someone else was going to help them… someone unexpected.

* * *

"Hello this is Royal Kamelot how may I help you?"

"Hello Cousin Roy this is Evi."

"Oh how are you Cousin?"

"Fine how has your time as a so called female orphan, being Speedy sidekick of Green Arrow, having sex with him, being captured cloned escaping from the lab, leaving Star City for good as well as the Justice league and Young Justice, then having GA's child and leaving your clone to do your work?"

"Okay… I miss them a little since I was fond of them they were fun to toy with. Octavian is fine he's doing well. So yes I'm doing horribly good and anyhow that clone's going to die soon since I'm not human."

"True cousin but I was wondering if you could bring little Octavian over to play with Levi and Percy again."

"Of course Tavy was growing bored of playing with humans and animals with his knives and arrows. He'd like a challenge."

"How treacherously wonderful! Also did you say your son was going to a Roman camp? What was it...? Camp Jupiter? Well Percy and Levi are going to Camp Half-Blood!"

Giggling was heard on the other line, "Tavy's going to have fun then if the camps meet each other you know in personality he takes after me. He likes playing with people's minds and emotions you know manipulation. He looks like his father though with my eyes!"

"Really? Interesting combination I'd like to meet him myself this time!"

"I know he's adorable and from what I know and seen about Percy, Levi, Pugsley, and Wednesday they seem just as cute! I'll be there next week!"

With that the phone went dead. Sevilen blinked and smiled that was Roy blunt and fast. So she'd finally meet this Octavian Kamelot. She smiled Roy was very interesting and he was a carrier. He was a very interesting cousin of the Addams well besides Cousin Itt. He liked playing with the human brain and emotion. He was sly and he could act anyway he wanted and they wouldn't know he was lying even under a lie detector.

If Octavian looked like his father but had his mother's personality… no wonder Percy and Levi loved their cousin he was a manipulative as they were.

* * *

Wednesday was annoyed. First the government made her and Pugsley go to _school_. Second her cousins were going to _CAMP _without her or Pugsley. Thirdly they were meeting a new cousin. Levi and Wednesday started a death glare war. They were trying to show how displeased they were at each other. Pugsley and Percy were in the "relaxation" chair (the electrocution chair) seeing who could beat the others record. Percy winning as usual.

Something was tapping gently at the front door. Lurch suddenly sat up to open the front door. He groaned and he slided against the creaking floors and soon he was at the front door. Opened the door he had and standing at the front door was Royal Kamelot who came indoors. Beside him with a knife and stuffy in hand was little Octavian Kamelot with a stare. He stared at the others with a dreamy gaze and soon they were playing with knives again. All his "mother" could do was stare as he played with the children knife in hand.

Sevilen smiled as they played and said, "They got along well don't they."

Roy nodded smiling with a dreamy gaze and they watched the children play all day. Mortricia and Gomez waltzed all night long and the children scurried of to play some more. In the graveyard they played till the sun came. All Sevilen and Roy could do was smile as Grandmaman cooked for a while.

* * *

Octavian stared at the insides of the stuffed animal carcass, "Your futures are practically unreadable Percy and Levi but it says you will do things no other can… not even the fates."

Levi nodded approvingly their cousin was an augur why not have fun with his power? He was also very accurate since that was exactly what Aunt Heca told them. She liked him already but she hated how he knew what she was thinking and how she felt. He was definitely a master manipulator like his "mother". Looks like the Roman Camp was going to have to deal with an Addams as well. She smiled wickedly 'this would definitely be interesting'.

Percy smiled at Octavian he was accurate and he was cute. He still had his baby fat which made his cheeks round and made him look like he was pouting when he frowned. His blonde hair had little bits of red at the bottom if you looked closely… it reminded him of blood. His eyes were like his "mother's" the color of the ocean vast yet dreamy and it feels like you could drown in those eyes. His smile widened he was his reinforcement to bring Thanatos and Levi together.

Octavian was inwardly smiling. He liked the Levi girl although she didn't know it her mate was a very close person to her. She was quite… intriguing he supposed she had fun emotions. The other twin Percy was male he didn't see how people could think he was a girl (Tavy you're an Addams they have animal instincts) he was different not as easy to manipulate but he knew this they were both manipulators. Percy clearly had more experience even if he didn't know it. Not to mention Percy was different from most halfbloods he didn't have dyslexia or ADHD and the mist seemed to like him… a lot since instead of being a terrorist he was an FBI agent. Levi was just a mastermind. They would make good informers. He may have been young but his mother taught him one thing 'no matter who it is you can use them to your advantage'. If his cousins were going to use him he would use them. After all its equivalent exchange. Oh don't get him wrong he wasn't going to use them as toys! No they're family you never treat family that way! Oh no he is simple going to exchange information with them.

Percy knew that if they use Octavian they would be used themselves. After all he was a master manipulator if he didn't get anything out of this then it wouldn't be fair. He was family and they never treat family like they are their toys. You should never treat family like pawns and then throw them away when they are no longer useful. _**NEVER **_that's why they are going to punish some people. Since no one messes with their family and gets away with it whether they are dead or not.

All 3 of them thought the same thing though 'this is the start of a beautiful relationship'.

* * *

Royal Kamelot had been Rosalie Harper in one life. Rosalie was an orphaned girl who was helped by Oliver Queen. Rosalie had fallen in love with him. No matter how much she complained she had loved him. He had broken her heart. He has taken her when she was of legal age and when she ended up pregnant he couldn't handle being a father. He had broken her heart when he started dating Dinah Lance her heart broke even more when he replaced her with Artemis. So she went on a mission by herself and was cloned. They couldn't even tell the difference. It was sad that she was so unloved so she gave in. She became Royal Kamelot again and escaped the lab and never turned back and she had her child. But no matter how much he denies it he was Rosalie Harper in one life he was Rosie once he was Oliver Queen's Rosie. Royal Kamelot had loved once and only once he as Rosie had loved Oliver Queen the millionaire… the Green Arrow… his first love and his last. He loved Octavian because he was his son and he loved his family. But Oliver was the first person out of family that he had loved.

Royal smiled thoughtfully. The clone would die soon he probably won't care even if he finds out that the clone is not his Rosie. He wonders how Artemis and Dinah would react. How would the Justice League and Young Justice React?

No matter how he denies it he was once Rosie. He let her out just this once he let Rosie cry since she needs to more than anything she needs to cry. She knows he doesn't care anymore and he'll never find Rosie. Rosie is dead and in her place is Royal Kamelot. He would never see her again and he didn't care since Rosie was dead for all Royal cared she was gone.

Rosie had loved once and only once she didn't need more heartbreak. This once Royal will let her cry just once since that was what she needed. But before she was buried away along with other lives he had lived she said 'Thank you… take care of him and tell him I love him and out of all the mistakes I've made in my life he was the best'. That was all Roy needed to know she was okay. That's all he needed to know before she faded. Good bye Rosalie Harper and rest in peace.

He kept his hair long to remind him of her. If just to tell her that even if they didn't care about her that he always would. Since she was him and he was her. They were one and the same yet so different. Rosalie was a girl. Royal was male. Rosalie was an Orphan raised by Oliver Queen with a child both killed in a lab. Royal Kamelot was an Addams and a master manipulator with an eleven year old child named Octavian. Two different identities and yet the same person. But one difference Rosalie (or Rosie) was dead Royal (or Roy) was not. Even if they found him and questioned him about Rosie he would just tell them that he wasn't her. It wasn't a lie and yet it wasn't the truth. But Royal was an Addams and an Addams always gets their way. Rosie was dead and no one can change that they'd have to take Royal Kamelot as he was or admit she was dead. Since she was in a black void and no one could hurt her again Roy would make sure of that and they would **NEVER EVER TOUCH OCTAVIAN**. That he promised it was her last wish… and he intended to keep it.

* * *

Roy blinked out of his musings. His tea cup broke… and he hadn't broken it himself. It was an unusual predicament. But he knew what it meant it was an omen. Something deliciously bad was going to happen at both camps. Tavy was going to the roam camp and Evi's twins were going to the Greek. He smirked the time has come the real game begins tomorrow. He stared at the children.

'Rest for now children for tomorrow you will cause chaos for all.' He thought and chuckled again he picked Octavian up and retired to bed.

Tomorrow wasn't just any day it was the day they (Percy, Levi, and Tavy) started camp. He smiled for the poor campers they'd have to deal with Addams'. You may think that the Roman camp was lucky to only have 1 Addams but sadly housing Tavy was like having 2 Addams' for the price of one. Oh the camps are going to be missing some people (or animals, and mythical creatures) but the family would be happy to attend the funeral.

'Fun fun indeed'

* * *

Percy, Levi, and Tavy reluctantly parted ways. They were the actors in this play that the Fates were instructing they had to do their parts. Sadly Evi and Roy couldn't go pass the barriers (for show since mortals weren't allowed to come but Hecate was tempted to let them in). Levi successfully went through the wards with Percy (The fates and Hecate smirked at this). Percy and Levi blinked in union. Camp HALF-BLOOD was to… cheerful. The plants were _alive. _There were no blood splatters from the demigods fighting each other. People were laughing at their Mommy Tia (it took every ounce of strength not to beat them) who was managing the Hearth. The satyrs were dancing in joy… The twins? They stared in horror at the whole scene.

Suddenly a centaur (who they assumed was Chiron not to be mistaken with Charon who rows the dead to the underworld) strode up to them. They twitched as he smiled an idiot smile to them (that and they were also hungry and wanted to eat him not that they'd tell him that). They wondered how Octavian was doing hopefully better than them.

…They had been there a couple minutes and all they wanted to do was eat Chiron or beat the kids. But they probably wanted to do both. Chiron was half-horse they could eat him no problem. The kids were demigods they'll live. Oh! Chiron was talking to them they'd have to listen.

After a various cross of information in which the twins zoned out off. Chiron called for a girl with blonde hair tied in a pony-tail and misty blue eyes.

"This is the end of our tour. I'll leave you in Annabeth's hands. Annabeth please show them where Cabin Eleven is."

After he had left the twins and Annabeth were analyzing each other (the twins also snooped into her mind and soul not like they'd tell her that).

"… You're the only pair of twins besides the Stolls. Who is your parent? It looks like you live in the old days… but don't worry about that we'll get you to into shape!"

They were silent not liking this girl at all.

"Your priority is completely out of order you're supposed to be leading us to our cabin! Not snooping into our personal lives. Athena analyzes her opponents then strikes she doesn't snoop into people's personal live! Are you a child of Athena or not?!"

Levi stared at Percy. He wasn't the first to snap at someone. But this girl was so annoying and infuriating… she might just make a good doll.

The girl turned red, "H-how did you know I was a child of Athena?" she then looked curious, "What do you know about my mother? What's she like? DO you know the Olympians?"

"Would you please shut the tartarus up! Just show us to our cabin!" Levi fummed, "Like my brother said before _you're a child of __**Lady Athena**__** act like it.**_Athena analyzes her opponents then strikes she doesn't snoop into people's personal live!"

Levi glared at the girl and said her words with such venom it made the girl shiver as if she was in the presence of death (she was close death's mate to be exact). After the two scared the girl to death (Hestia mentally giving them a high-five and Athena shaking her head at a child of hers who was being too snoopy) they finally made it to the cabin just to be interrupted.

"Well if it isn't the newbies." A voice mocked.

Percy and Annabeth turned while Levi looked at one of the satyrs in hunger. They saw a mean-looking (but cute) girl that had shoulder-length dark red hair that it almost looked black hair that was tied with a bandana that said "THIS IS SPARTA", she was wearing a white shirt with a XXL camo jacket and black shorts, and her eyes were a wood like colour that seemed to be narrowing. Percy smiled he liked her already and she was a child of Ares the god of war, bloodlust etc. Why does Percy seem to know the godly parent of the demigod children he spots? Well it's a gift that he has. Just like how he doesn't seem to possess the dyslexia and ADHD that the other kids seem to possess. On the other hand just by looking at he knew one thing she would make a good ally and he liked her. Another person on the team of getting Thanatos and Levi together!

"Clarisse," Annabeth said with obvious disdain.

"Princess Annabeth." Clarisse mocked with a mock curtsy.

The twins seemed to be holding back a giggle. Which Clarisse noticed and smiled inwardly she liked them already.

"Percival and Leviathan meet Clarisse." Annabeth said while rolling her eyes.

"You're a child of Ares." Percy said exited

"What of it?!" Clarisse asked with narrowed eyes

Levi's eyes sparkled and replied, "Nothing he is the god of war and although war induces chaos, blood, and death which is awesome-"

"and it also brings peace which we respect him for." Percy finished then looked at Levi and nodded in union.

Annabeth and Clarisse both blinked in surprise at their reply. Annabeth cause she thought that children of Ares were stupid buffoons (They were actually very observant and improvise they were rash but they did improvise). On Clarisse's part in amusement since most kids didn't like children of Ares.

"... no one has seen him that way... you're strange kids but I like you my names Clarisse La Rue."

"I'm Levi Addams-Prince"

"And I'm Percy Addams-Prince"

The 3 grinned at each other and shook hands, "Whatever Cabin you two end up in the Ares Cabin's got your backs."

With that she left leaving the twins smirking and Annabeth with a shocked expression and mouth agape.

"Well she likes you two." Annabeth said clearly in shock

"And we like her-" Levi said.

"We might just like it here." Percy ended.

Annabeth blinked they finished each other's sentences. Something about them just put shivers down her spine. They had features that reminded her of someone especially their eyes. Like a mixture of green flames that were all different colors. They smiled at her and she shivered again.

"So where's the cabin?" they asked in union

Annabeth was smart and trusted her brain more than her gut sadly her brain told her to stay and bring them into the Cabin but her gut told her to run screaming into the Athena cabin.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

**Prim: O.O That was one long chapter**

**Raven: Yup! And the next will be longer!**

**Prim: … The twins are related to a serial/teddy bear killer aka Octavian. Hestia has snapped. Ares and Athena are together. Ares and his children aren't actually buffoons! And… the twins have finally gone to camp. Also who the hell is Royal Kamelot?**

**Raven: See you next time and thank you everyone! Also who do you think Percy's mate is? Reviews make her work faster! **


End file.
